Shattered Friendship
by Mist455
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya loved to play basketball, but did you see I used loved because he does not love it anymore actually he hates it and it's because of the GOM. Kuroko's first friendship is shattered because of them and he is not happy. With all those painful memories that he doesn't want to remember he ask God to take it all away, and he does(may change summary later;prologue from 226)
1. Prologue

**Hey ok so this is my updated version of the one for the one shot but it didn't turn out so well so I decided to make it multiple chapters! Yay for me more work! NAW jk jk I was actually trying to not to make a new story since I have like four others to finish but that just waste my time and that is GOOD!...well sometimes anyway here is the prologue and soon I will have the chapter 1 updated, Thank you!**

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

"Kuroko, it's Teiko's victory also it's the first time...a school has won 3 consecutive titles." Ogiwara-kun said with tears rushing down his face.

"Akashi-kun, why?" I said with tears coming into my eyes.

I cried for the promise with my best friends was shattered and I couldn't hear their voices anymore, I was broken never going to heal.

'What was victory, what is victory?' I asked myself while looking at the fading backs of the team that won.

I walked outside from the gym and I looked up. It was raining, just like it was grieving just how I was. I walked away towards my house and I went inside and cried all night because of this...

"I'm so sorry Ogiwara-kun...so sorry, I hope you come to love basketball again, because you deserve it ...I-I don't." I said while closing my eyes and resting my head on my pillow.

I finally fell into a deep sleep and I never wanted to wake up again, but the world was being mean and didn't take me or my life. I was still here grieving, nothing was a dream it was all reality. My best friend gone and...my love for basketball. I hated it, I wanted to leave and have nothing to do with it.

I put on my school uniform and I headed out the house because I didn't want anybody there when I put this note down...

I came to see our school building and the gym where there were some good memories but all of them...are gone.

The gym was open surprisingly, I looked through the door and nobody was there it was empty. I put the note on the bench in the locker room and I left walking out of the gym…back to my house.

Never came back, never will come back, everything is gone, and what is there for me to live for. I hope it will all go away. Kami-sama, I don't want to remember any of my memories, good and bad because I don't want to remember them…ever. So please Kami-sama take it…and I mean all of it.

I was getting dizzy and I felt faint. I tried to walk back to my house but I was getting really dizzy. I couldn't even make it pass the grass courtyard inside the school gates when I collapsed. I tried to keep my eyes open but it wouldn't let me. The last thing I saw was a red haired person rushing towards me yelling something that I couldn't make out.

* * *

**Ok so that was the prologue! Anyway like I said Chapter 1 is coming soon and also please review and I am so sorry to those that thought this was confusing! I will try to make it clear in the next chapters ahead but if I don't just PM me or you can review it so that I may reply to you or make some changes in my story! Thank you!**

** ~Ja Ne**

** Mist**


	2. Chapter 1

**Mist:** Sorry if the prologue was confusing. I meant to write more in the beginning but I didn't have time because it was like 10 P.M. at night and I knew that my father was going to check up on me so I went and posted the so called one shot without even thinking on what I wrote so I am sorry. So with some reviews and follows…(it's so funny because I say that it's a one-shot and they still follow it…not to be offensive to the people who did I just counted that as you want me to continue) anyway as I was saying with some reviews and followers and especially friends from school! I have decided to continue the story and I will revise the prologue after I finish this other story that people have been waiting for so…moving on as you can see this is another chapter! YAY! You will soon be reading this in a moment…but some people *cough* have already started reading it *cough*; not judging those who is reading it just shows that they want to read it! YAY! Anyway thank you to the people who took their time in reading this gibberish and now for the story…

**Kuroko:** *cough*

**Mist: **…chapter you all have been waiting for!

**Kuroko:** They were not looking forward to this Mist-san

**Mist: ***fall down anime style* Kuroko-kun so mean~!

**GOM and Momoi: **(In unison) That's our Kuroko/Tetsuya/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Tetsu-ku n!

**Mist:** You're lucky I even made you guys characters in my story! *hugs Kuroko* Because I only like him!

**Momoi: **How dare you touch MY Tetsu-kun! *starts running towards Mist*

**Mist: **(smiles evilly) *snaps fingers* *poof*(Momoi's gone) HA HA HA! The power of being an authoress is AWESOME!

**Kuroko: **Mist-san does not own the characters in this story or the anime but she does own the disappearances of Momoi-san.

**Mist: **Nu uh! Your joking, Kuroko-kun!

**Kuroko: **I don't joke, Mist-san.

**Mist: **That's right…*sigh* Oh well. On to the story!

**Chapter 1**

**Kuroko's POV**

_Beep…beep….beep….beep_

I gain conscience and I heard that beeping sound repeating over and over again. I try to open my eyes but it was too bright. I blinked a few times and tried again and once I got used to the light, I opened my eyes fully. I looked around and I saw a person in a white coat looking at the clipboard in his hand and wrote something down on it.

"Ohayou," I said while rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes.

He looked at me and smiled. "Ohayou, how are you feeling?"

"My head is in pain." I bluntly said while looking at him blankly.

He walked over to my right side and he sat down in the chair that was on the side of my bed.

"My name is Dr. Ishimura," he said. "Is it alright if I ask questions, Mr. Kuroko?" He asked in a kind voice.

"Ok," I said while trying to get comfortable.

"What is your name?" He asked while holding up his clipboard

"Didn't you say it already?" I bluntly said while looking at him.

"I just said your last name, but do you know your first?" He said getting a worriedly look.

"No, but it seems that it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't say anything," I said while looking down at my hands which was twitching.

"Ok, so how about where are your parents?" The doctor asked again, but his voice getting hurt.

"I don't remember," I said while looking out towards the window.

"Ok, it seems like you have amnesia and I will be away for a while but stay here and I will come back with your prescription and then you can leave, ok?" The doctor said while leaving the room with his clipboard.

I just sat there looking out the window because I don't remember anything but everything is on the tip of my tongue. I just put my head down and I drift to sleep.

**Dr. Ishimura's POV**

_Flashback:_

_I was talking to a nurse, when five people came in, one with a light blue haired boy on his back. _

_"Excuse me for a second," I said to the nurse and greeted the five people who were running in._

_One of the boys who had blonde hair said, "Doctor, please help Kurokocchi!" He was pointing to the light blue haired boy and was jumping up and down frantically. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked while checking the light blue hair's pulse._

_"I don't know! He just collapsed in the courtyard in front of school," A red haired person said._

_"Ok," I said and went to go fetch a gurney. _

_The red haired guy put the light blue haired guy on the gurney and I rushed him into a room and I had nurses give me his pulse and blood pressure. I then walked outside and I had to ask questions about this patient._

_"What is his name?" I asked while writing on a clipboard. _

_"Kuroko Tetsuya and he's in his third year in middle school," The red haired boy said looking at me directly._

_"What are your names?" I asked while writing everything down._

_The red haired boy said that he was Akashi Seijuro, and the blonde was Kise Ryouta, green head was Midorima Shintaro, purple head was Murasakibara Atsushi, and lastly the dark blue head was Aomine Daiki. A nurse came to me saying that they are done and that they're going to put him in a room to let him sleep. I turned back to the colored haired boys. _

_"He is fine and we just need to find out why he collapsed but you may go home and come tomorrow to visit him," I said while handing over the clipboard to one of the nurses._

_"No, we will stay and wait for him to wake up," Akashi said while giving the others a glare. "I am sure that we all will stay right?" _

_"Right," All four of them said in unison._

_"That's fine, I will go check on him and I will call you when he can see visitors," I said while walking away to go to the room with their light blue haired friend._

_Flashback End:_

I walked out of his room and I went straight to the colored haired people who was waiting.

"I just talked with him and I don't know what happened but he doesn't remember a thing, do you know what could've caused this?" I said while holding my pen waiting for them to say something.

"I don't know," Akashi said while looking at the other people.

"That's ok, you may go visit him, though he might not remember you." I said while walking away.

**Akashi's POV**

I walked towards the room 204, because that is where Tetsuya is. We all walked into the room and I saw Tetsuya looking out the window with a blank stare.

"Kurokocchi!" Ryouta yelled while running towards Tetsuya.

I saw him look towards us and I could see that he didn't recognize us at all.

"Who are you and who is Kurokocchi?" He said while looking at us with confused eyes.

"You're Kurokocchi!" Ryouta said while walking towards Tetsuya.

"My name?" He asked while looking out the window. "So my name is Kuroko Kurokocchi?"

Ryouta stifled a laugh and all the others did too. It was funny, but that wasn't the point. Tetsuya doesn't remember himself one bit, but that means that I…we are not in his memories either. I walked towards Tetsuya and I looked at him sternly.

"Tetsuya, do you not remember us?" I asked in an obvious tone.

"No, but if you tell me your names maybe," He said while looking straight into my eyes.

"My name is Akashi Seijuro and this green head over there is Midorima Shintaro, purple head is Murasakibara Atsushi, the dark blue head is Aomine Daiki, and lastly is the yellow head and he is Kise Ryouta." I said while giving him a hopeful look.

"I'm sorry but that doesn't ring a bell," He said while trying his best to recognize us.

"It's ok, but you are on our basketball team and I'm the captain and we just won the tournament, you also love basketball and when you are released we will help you return your memories," I said while ruffling his hair.

"Hai, oh and do you know a name by Ogiwara Shigehiro, I don't know but it's all in my head right now and I think he was sad." He said while looking at us with hopeful eyes to say that if we know him.

"I will search him up for you and we will tell you the results," I said in an angry tone, but with some sincere in my voice.

"Ok, and arigatou gozaimasu"

"Then please excuse us," I said while ushering all of us out of the room.

We got out and I closed the door and my angry waves came coming out of my body like heat waves.

"Uh~ Akashi, isn't that person that we versed during the finals of the tournament?" Daiki asked while scratching his head.

"Yes Daiki, and I'm mad because he remembered him but not us." I said while trying to keep my cool.

"Then are we going to find him or were you just lying?" Daiki asked while looking at me with a straight face.

"Yes, since he was remembered, then we will be remembered after," I said with my commanding voice.

"So we have to find out where Ogiwara is right?" Ryouta asked with hopefulness.

"I already know where he is and he isn't in the same school he moved."

* * *

**Mist: Ok so the first chapter is DONE! Woo Hoo!**

**Kuroko: Anno Mist-san, but can you get Momoi-san back?**

**Mist: What! No way, I don't wanna have her back! Wha~!**

**Kuroko: Please Mist-san~*give puppy dog eyes***

**Mist: ...Fine! But you must let me hug you when she comes.**

**Kuroko: Fine...**

**Mist: *snap fingers* *poof* *Momoi appears* **

**Momoi: Wh..Were was I?**

**Mist: *hugs Kuroko* You were beaten by ME! Mwahahahahahaha!**


	3. So Sorry! Please do NOT kill me!

**A.N./ I am so sorry for like not updating in like a hundred years! Oh and I am also sorry to those who though this was a chapter but I sorry to say but no, I will not be updating soon well because I am busy with school work and stuff and you might say well aren't you on fall break? Well my answer is no because my fall break is next week and then I have a school trip during the fall break and when they told me that I was like nooooooooooooo I can't update for a long time and I am like almost done with the next chapter! grrr I am trying to finish it like nao but I don't know if it's going to be soon but I promise I will update at least something for you guys to read at least to please just hold on for a little while more oh and also I am like making my story somewhat better like more detail and stuff so that's the good part but once I started doing all that I was like why didn't I do this BEFORE! Anyway that concludes this So Sorry thing and I am really super de duper sorry! But soon I might be able to update if school just backs off for like a thousand years for me! Anyway I hope to those with a fall break this week or something soon that is without school I say kudos...**


End file.
